At various working sites or plants, a worker wears a safety cap on the worker's head for protection against a flying or dropping object or against injuries when the worker falls from a high portion. But if the safety cap is worn for a long time especially in summer or during a work with hard physical labor, the worker's head is heated with moisture by perspiration. As a result, it becomes uncomfortable to the worker, and in addition the work efficiency becomes lower.
To provide a safety cap with air ventilating ability, there has been disclosed a safety cap made from a net or a meshed and porous material formed into a multi-layered structure with void portions arranged alternately in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.143736/1985. Also the model described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.7832/1983 has a feature to provide a safety cap with air ventilating ability, and further Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.94430/1989 discloses an air ventilating device to be set inside a safety and protective tool, such as a working helmet, a vehicle helmet, safety shoes or the like.
However, these safety caps do not have a waterproof feature in rainy weather when worn outdoors.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No.20108/1967 discloses a helmet having air ventilating ability and a waterproof feature in rainy weather, but in this model, small holes are provided in a side section of a cap body, so that a flying or dropping object may come into an inside of the cap body through the hole and also the strength is not sufficient, and for the reasons the model can not achieve the essential object of a helmet to protect a wearer's head. Further, when a worker wearing the cap works in a slouching posture, rain water comes into the helmet, so that the helmet can not be worn in rainy weather.
Before, the inventor of the present invention proposed a safety cap comprising a dual structural cap body as a safety cap having air ventilating ability and waterproofness in International Publication No. W095/28101. However, the safety cap can not avoid the increase of weight as a result of the dual structure.